A Song Of Pockets And Monsters
by MiloticOne
Summary: Tommen Baratheon is on his way to Professor Stark's lab to pick his starter Pokemon. Once he arrives, he meets a White Walker named Kenny, who also is starting his adventure.


**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

It was a snowy winter day in the Westeros region. In King's Landing, a young prince named Tommen was about to begin his Pokemon adventure. He was currently on his way to Winterfell to meet Professor Stark.

Tommen's older brother, Joffrey, who already was a Pokemon Trainer, was put in charge to keep an eye on his mischievous little brother.

"Ooh! I think I see the Professor's lab!" Tommen pointed out. "Come on, Joffrey! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Joffrey rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Remember, it's _you_ that's getting your starter Pokemon, not me. I already got my starter a year or so ago." he sighed. "Now, you go inside and pick _your_ starter. I'll be waiting out here. And whatever you do, _don't pick the Grass type!_ The Grass type is the weakest."

"But what if the Grass starter is cool?" Tommen asked. "I'll pick the one I think is the coolest!"

Joffrey didn't reply.

Tommen scurried inside the lab, the excitement practically exploding out of him. "PROFESSOR STARK! IT'S TOMMEN BARATHEON AND I'M HERE TO PICK MY STARTER POKEMON!" he yelled at the top at his lungs.

"My goodness, Tommen. No reason to be that loud. I know that you're excited to pick your first partner, but still. Yeesh, my ears are ringing!" Said a middle-aged man with long, brown hair and a beard. It was Professor Stark.

"Sorry." Tommen chuckled nervously.

Professor Stark left the room, but then later came back with a container that had three Pokeballs inside it.

"Now, you have three Pokemon to chose from." Professor Stark took the Pokeballs out of the container and set them on a table. "This one here is the Grass type Pokemon, Snivy." he pointed to the Pokeball on the left. "This one is the Water type Pokemon, Piplup." Professor Stark pointed to the Pokeball in the middle. "And, last, but not least, the Fire type Pokemon, Litten." he pointed to the Pokeball on the right.

Tommen looked at all three Pokeballs and began to think. One of these Pokemon was going to be his partner forever, so he had to choose wisely.

 _They all seem so cool! Oh, gosh, this is going to be hard._ Tommen thought.

Tommen was soon interrupted by the sound of the lab doors opening. When he turned around, he saw what just had to be a White Walker.

"Hi, Professor Stark!" The White Walker greeted. "I'm here to pick my starter Pokemon!"

Tommen just stood there, confused and shocked. He had so many questions. How could that White Walker get past The Wall? How could he speak the Common Tongue? And why was the room not freezing?

The White Walker sat down in the chair that was right next to Tommen. "Hi. How are ya?" The White Walker smiled. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt anyone.

Tommen didn't want to be rude, so he decided to greet the White Walker back."Uh... hi?" he replied, still bamboozled by what he had just seen.

The White Walker looked like he was about Tommen's age, probably eleven or twelve years old.

"Which Pokemon are you going to pick?" The White Walker asked.

"I'm probably going to pick Snivy, even though my brother told me not to." Tommen answered.

"That's cool. I want to choose Piplup, since it eventually evolves into Empoleon, which is a Water and Ice type Pokemon. Ice types are the coolest, no pun intended." The White Walker said. "Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kenny."

 _Hmm. Kenny. What an... interesting name._ Tommen thought.

Tommen picked up the Pokeball that Professor Stark said Snivy was in. "Professor Stark! I've made my decision!" Tommen hollered.

"Now, Tommen, what did I say about you and yelling? My ears have been very sensitive lately." Professor Stark replied. "Oh! Kenny! I didn't see that you came in! Did you make up your mind yet?"

"Yeah. I'm going to choose Piplup." Kenny said, picking up Piplup's Pokeball.

"Great! Now, here are some Potions to keep your Pokemon heathy, and also, here are some Pokeballs that you can use to catch more Pokemon." Professor Stark handed Tommen and Kenny five Potions and fifteen Pokeballs each.

Tommen let Snivy out of its Pokeball. "Hey there, Snivy! You ready to start our grand adventure?" he asked. Snivy nodded.

Tommen was holding Snivy in his arms as he walked out the doors of the lab. Joffrey was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Joffrey! Look, I picked Snivy!" Tommen was jumping up and down happily.

"What did I say about picking the Grass type starter?" Joffrey asked, frustrated.

"You're not our mother." Tommen sassed.


End file.
